Work machines for construction, agricultural, or domestic applications may be powered by an electric motor, an internal combustion engine, or a hybrid power plant including an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. For example, in agricultural uses an operator may control the machine to harvest crops and/or plant seed, or accomplish some other task in a work area. Machine configurations may include multiple machines coupled together to provide additional traction and/or power to complete a task. The machine configurations may include an implement (e.g., a field plow, a cultivator, a tiller, a planter, a seeder, etc.).